sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Asher The Fennec Fox
Appearance Being at a height of 8 inches, he is very small. His fur is a apricot color. His hair curls down his forehead a little, while the rest raises above his head. He wears a magician outfit, although he doesn't like to sport the hat. However, his type of clothing differs from that of a classic magician's, as he wears a double-breasted waistcoat with three buttons and a bow-tie to finalize the result. With it, he wears a black set of pants with slip-on, black shoes. Personality Asher is a tiny fellow that is quite bored and struggling with the need to find work. He is very quiet and eccentric often, but shows a different personality when away from public view. Most of the time, he'll waste what free time he has by drawing or reading, as he really ain't into physical activity that often. In battle, he doesn't just dive in head on and courageously; instead, he studies his opponents first, by using his tricks, but mostly his You And Only Yourself trick, which will allow him to stay in a hidden area as he photographically memorizes his opponent's skill-set to gain at least a slight upper hand on the battlefield. History Asher was born in Northern Efrika as the second-oldest child in his family, though his family moved to Southern America to earn a better living. As a child, not much happened for him as he lived a perfectly normal life. He went through school, survived college, and got a degree in mechanical engineering. However, there was one aspect in his life that separated him from others: his obsession with magic. Ever since he was young, he was fascinated with the magic tricks that magicians and street performers had done, that he went on the internet everyday to learn step-by-step with others. After years of training, including the years in college, he finally thought that he was ready. He displayed his talent and signed with WorldShow, a notoriously amazing traveling circus show. Along with the show, he started to become a notable figure as well, until one day his life would change. When he thought that he was getting under-payed by the head ringmaster, it turns out his expectations were true after snooping around in his room. In anger and frustration, in the morning the next day, he stated that he would relinquish his contract with the circus group, while exiting with a suitcase; a suitcase filled with the tons of dollar bills he stole. With this stolen fortune, he purchased himself a perfect room in a hotel in Station Square, along with buying himself a fancy set of wheels. However, he had no thought of what to do with the other money, until he thought of something helpful. He went back to his childhood town, giving most of the remaining money to the local orphanage, who's staff and children were much thankful. Since it would be a long way from the town back to the city, he decided to hole up in a motel for the night. As he woke up at midnight, he was startled and frightened by the sight of a transparent entity floating above him. The apparition told to him that she was disguised as one of the many children at the orphanage, and was delighted by Asher's cordial gift towards the poor building, and in return, explained to him that she would grant him three wishes for whatever he desired. Since the aspects of magic was what made him a magician, he decided to use these three wishes to further hurl himself towards thatAsher's first wish was that he possessed a magical essence of energy that would be in his control., to which the girl gladly accepted. His second wish was that he had the power of transmutation, which the girl accepted as well. His third and final wish, was that he could instantaneously enchant his magic trick possessions at will, to which of course, the girl accepted, as she gently put her finger on his head, then disappeared. The next day, he returned home in the morning, thinking that what happened that night had not truly happened. Powers Magical Energy Manipulation He possesses, and is able, to control a magical energy that seemingly emits a small, golden aura around his body. The magic can only be controlled by the willpower or focus from Asher's brain. The energy itself, when concentrated and used for blasts, only can have the effect of numbing any part of the body. He can also alter and shape it into objects for certain purposes. However, as he had just obtained this power and knows not of how to manipulate it, it is pointless to him right now. Transmutation A power that he wishes mainly to use to relieve boredom or is many other interests, he can change or alter the composition or makeup of objects and organisms. As of now, he doesn't now how to use it, but it seems that he can only alter the make-up of smaller objects as of now... Abilities * Is able to keep a normal body temperature thanks to his fur-coat, which insulates him, and his large ears, which helps radiate his body heat. * His sharp claws allow his to dig or burrow underground fairly well. * His arms may be of no physical means, but his legs sure can '''kick '''like the rest. In fact, the muscular strength from his legs allow him to jump up about three feet into the air. And of course, he can also run like normal Mobians, just simply without super speed.